


Deja Vu Anyone?

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco comes to Harry for help and after reluctantly agreeing they go on an adventure that seems all to familiar to Harry.





	1. Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to jk rowling and i'm only using them for fun.

Harry was lying in his bed, in the middle with his limbs sprawled across the whole bed. The apartment was quiet, unlike Harry’s mind. Every time he closed his eyes images from the final battle flashed in his mind; the war had been over for a year now but Harry was finding it hard to move on. He had just closed his eyes again when there was a pounding at his door. He sat up quickly and snatched his wand from the bedside table. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he slowly walked to the door. “Who is it?” he called out. No one answered, but after a moment whoever was there knocked loudly again. Harry reached out for the handle and opened the door slowly, his wand behind his back. He was shaggy and tired-looking, but Harry recognized him instantly. Anger rose into his chest like bile. “What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?”  
Draco’s eyes met Harry’s; Harry was surprised to see they were full of fear. “I need your help.”  
“How dare you come here and ask me that!?” Harry shouted. He couldn’t believe Draco was here, at his home of all places.   
“You’re the only one that can help me. Trust me; I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to be.” Draco said. Harry shook his head…even when asking for help he was trying to insult Harry. Some things would never change.   
“You’ve got plenty of friends to help you, remember? They wear hooded robes and murder the innocent?” Harry said, his voice dripping with anger. When Voldemort was finally defeated the Death Eaters had gone into hiding. No one had heard from them since, but people didn’t worry any more. The worst of it was over and if any of them did come out again, they could do nothing worse than Voldemort had.   
“That’s the problem. They’re back! Look, I can’t say too much here, we have to get somewhere safer--”  
Harry laughed loudly, interrupting Draco. “I’m not going anywhere with you! The Death Eaters haven’t been seen since Voldemort died--”  
“They have a new plan! Damn it, Potter! I’m trying to save you here, to save the world!” Harry laughed louder this time. Draco shouted in frustration. “Don’t you find it strange that every single one of them left at once? No trace or whisper of anyone?” Harry stared at Draco skeptically, but inside he was agreeing. He did find that strange, but what did that have to do with Draco bursting in here? “We need to leave now so we can talk about this and--” His sentence was cut off by a loud bang. They both looked towards the window and Harry walked over, pulling the curtain aside. Two men stood in the street, scowling and looking around the grounds. They held wands in their hands. “Shit.” Draco whispered behind Harry.   
“Are those Death Eaters?” Harry asked, letting the curtain fall. “Did you bring them here?”  
“NO! I told you I needed your help, we have to go before they--”  
“Too late.” Draco spun around and Harry looked over at the door. A tall man with long, matted hair stood in the frame, his wand pointed at the boys. “Now, come along quietly and no one will get hurt.” He said, a nasty smile spreading across his face. His voice sounded gruff, as if it hadn’t been used in a while.   
“Stupefy!” Harry yelled suddenly; the man flew back and hit the wall. They were going to wake the whole building up. Harry heard shouting outside and knew the other Death Eaters had heard the noise. With Draco leading the way they ran down the stairs. “Where are we going?”  
“I don’t know…I don’t know a safe place to go to!” Draco yelled back. Harry cursed, looking behind him to make sure that man wasn’t following them. Out of the building Harry felt the cool breeze and realized he was still in his boxers. He waved his wand at the building and his old rucksack flew out of the window, landing in the grass beside him. A spell flew over his head as he bent to pick it up. Draco fired back and Harry heard someone grunt. Standing up, Harry fired at two more men running towards them from across the street. Harry didn’t know where they were all coming from and they needed to get out of there before more of them were called to the scene. Throwing the rucksack over his back, he snatched the back of Draco’s shirt and Disapperated.   
They landed with a crash in a dark room. Harry dropped the rucksack and moved through the house, casting spells to make sure they were alone. Stepping out onto the front step he cast a series of more spells, flashbacks of random forests coming back to him. When he finished he locked the door, turning the light on in the kitchen. Draco was on his feet, dusting off his clothes. “Where the hell are we?” Draco asked.   
“Grimmuald Place.” Harry said. He could think of nowhere else for them to go on such short notice. He knew they couldn’t stay here long though; despite his protective spells the Death Eaters knew where this place was and it was only a matter of time before they swarmed. They needed to collect themselves, figure out what was going on, and then find a safer place to stay. “What is happening?” Harry asked, pulling out a chair and sinking into it.   
“Oh, now you want to know.” Draco said sarcastically.   
“You show up at my house in the middle of the night with a band of Death Eaters behind you. Stop playing games and tell me what the hell is going on!” Harry shouted. Draco watched him for a moment and then sat down at the table.   
“I don’t know all of the details yet…I’m lucky I know as much as I do now. I was supposed to be at Pansy’s, that’s what my parents thought anyways.”  
“Well, where were you really?”  
“I didn’t even leave, but that doesn’t matter right now. I thought they were gone and I went downstairs to get something to eat. I heard voices, and I was going to leave when I realized it wasn’t one I recognized. I heard them talking about how their plan was almost ready and all they needed was the last two pieces.” Harry’s brain was spinning, trying to take this all in. They were supposed to be done with secret plans and Death Eaters. “They were talking about a potion that, when finished, someone could drink and they’d be as powerful as Voldemort himself. My father has taken on upon himself.” Harry heard the slight disgust in Draco’s voice.   
“Voldemort wasn’t powerful…he stayed alive because he hid bits of his soul into other objects. He was defeated because all those extra pieces were killed first.”  
“And you don’t think my father can do anything bad enough to split his soul the same way? Once he’s as powerful as Voldemort it would be easy!” Harry shook his head. Thinking about having to find a whole new set of Horcruxes was giving him a headache. “Look, I know it sounds crazy but I’m just telling you what I heard.”  
“So what are the two missing pieces they need?” Harry asked. Draco hesitated and Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting.   
“Well, it’s us.” Harry blinked, wondering if he heard right. “They need a Slytherin sacrifice, their blood has to go into the potion. And what better way to start your soul tearing than with killing your own son?” Again Harry heard the disgust in Drao’s voice. “And from what I could tell, the other piece is the blood of someone whose has Voldemort running through their veins. They think that’s you.”  
“No…the piece of his soul that was inside me was destroyed when he tried to kill me.” Harry said. He had never told anyone about that, but the rumors had spread anyways. There was no point denying it now.   
Draco shrugged. “They don’t believe that and I don’t know how we’re going to prove it to them. What we need to do is find out where the hell they are keeping this potion and destroy it. Plus, if we find that we’ll know where they’re hiding and we can send the Ministry after them, ending this once and for all.”  
Harry stood up and started pacing. “No, this is already supposed to be over! I’m done with this life! I don’t want to be a part of this anymore!”  
“Look, I know that helping me isn’t at the top of your list but they are looking for you! Whether you want to be part of this or not doesn’t matter anymore. They will be looking for you too, and they will come after you. Sooner or later you are going to have to deal with it, so why not do it sooner, help me find them while we have the upper hand and you can go back to boring normal life!”  
“Upper hand? We were just attacked at my apartment! Hell, they are probably outside right now!” Harry went to the small window and looked outside. He didn’t see anyone yet. “We could also call Kingsley and let the Ministry handle it.” Harry sat back into his chair. This was exactly why he was delaying his career. Kingsley offered him a position with the Aurors but he wanted a break from that life, at least for a little while.   
“Kingsley already knows…trust me, that’s where I went first. He can’t do anything without proof; we don’t even know where to find them. That’s why we have to look; it’ll be like the Chamber of Secrets all over again.” Harry laughed at the irony of that; Draco’s dad had been the cause of that, too. “Besides, Kingsley told me not to say anything to you about it, so that you wouldn’t ‘take matters into your own hands’…now you have to do it.” Draco crossed his arms and leaned back. Harry continued to watch him, his satisfied look slightly annoying him. Harry had no idea where to even start looking for the Death Eaters, let alone where it was safe for them to stay. “Come on; let’s rally up the troops--”  
“No! If I do this, we’re not telling my friends.” Harry couldn’t do this to them again when they were just starting their lives, getting everything back to normal.   
“Fine…does this mean you’re helping then?” With a sigh Harry nodded. “Excellent! Where do we go now?”  
“We’ll finish the night here and we can figure that out in the morning. We should be ok here until then.” Harry stood and picked up his rucksack, reminded for the second time that night that he was still only in his boxers. “I’ll show you where you can sleep.” He led the way upstairs and pointed to Regulus’ room. Harry has come back here for a few weeks after the war, and thanks to some strong magic and Hermione’s skill, they were able to break the Permanent Sticking charms of everything on the walls. Harry had thought about moving in but the house was too big for one person. He crossed the hall to Sirius’ room and shut the door behind him, setting his rucksack down on the floor. No one knew he had the rucksack packed, essentials he would need if they had to do something like this again. His feelings of paranoia disappeared more and more with every word Draco spoke. Harry had thought that with Voldemort gone everything would be over but that was a foolish thought. As Harry lay down and closed his eyes, a vision of Voldemort’s long table flashed in his mind, only now Lucius sat at the head, his red slitted eyes looking at Harry. Harry’s eyes snapped open. So much for letting go, he thought to himself.


	2. Food Fight

Harry woke up and looked around the room, at first confused about where he was. Then everything came back to him at once and he sat up, grabbing his wand from the table next to his bed. He dressed quickly and grabbed his rucksack as he left the room. The door of Draco’s room was open and Harry peaked inside; the bed was empty. “Malfoy?” he called out, quickly going down the stairs. There was no answer and a stab of panic went through Harry’s stomach. He was about to call out again when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco standing in another room. Harry walked in and saw it was the room with the family tree on the walls. “Why didn’t you answer?” Harry asked annoyed. He dropped his bag down by the door. Again Draco ignored him, his eyes fixed at a spot on the wall. Harry followed his gaze and saw a black, burned out spot; underneath it was Draco’s name.   
“I’ve been gone for 3 days….” He said, his fingers grazing the black paper. Harry stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “How different do you think we would be if we’d been raised together?” Draco asked, his voice so quiet Harry almost didn’t hear him. Draco followed the line connecting his mother to Bellatrix and then to the other black spot on the wall: Sirius. “If they had brought you to him, do you think we would have been friends?” Draco asked, looking up at Harry. Harry thought of their first day at Hogwarts, remembering Draco wanting to be friends then too and wondering where this was coming from all of a sudden.   
“I….” Harry started but his voice trailed off. What was he supposed to say to that? Sirius was the exact opposite of his family; in fact he probably would have been better off with Sirius versus the Dursleys. And Draco would have still been raised by his parents…wouldn’t Draco have been another Dudley? “He was in Azkaban.” Harry said finally. Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry, clearly unsatisfied with that answer. “Honestly? I think things would have been the same…Sirius was kicked out of the family, we would have never seen each other except at Hogwarts. You would still be the same narcissistic jerk and I would still be ‘the boy who lived’.”   
Draco’s eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Harry. “I don’t know why I came to save you, Potter.” He hissed. Harry just looked at him; this was the Draco he was used to dealing with. “I should just leave you and let them catch you.”  
“I believe I’m the one helping you hide, and given our 7th year of school I’d say I’m pretty good at it. You need me.”  
“If it weren’t for me you and your friends would be dead! Or did you forget that little detail?” Harry thought back to the time they were caught by the snatchers and Draco didn’t give away their identities.  
“Now that you mention that, why did you do it?” Harry asked, his tone light again. By the looks of things they were going to be together for a while and fighting would only make things more miserable.   
“Fuck you, Potter.” Draco spat and stormed out of the room. Apparently Draco didn’t feel the same way. Harry watched him leave the room, wondering why he was so angry. It was only a second ago that he was suggesting they could have been friends. Harry shrugged it off and looked back at the wall. He grazed his fingers over Sirius’ blacked out photo, wishing he knew how to reverse it. With his mother out of the house it would have been nice to be able to see him. “Hey, Potter!” Harry turned towards the door, his thoughts interrupted by the panic he heard. Instead of answering he left the room, quickly descending the stairs. At the bottom he almost collided with Draco who must have been on his way up.   
“What happened?” Harry asked, his wand already in his hand.   
“Death Eaters are outside.” Draco said, turning back to the kitchen and peaking out of the window. Harry followed and looked out of the window. He didn’t recognize the men he saw, but they were looking towards the house, their eyes jumping from number 11 to number 13 with wands held at their sides. “I thought you said we’d be safe here.”  
“If we didn’t have to leave the house we would be fine, at least for a while. But no one’s lived here in a long time and there’s no food.”  
“So let’s go get food and Apperate back into the house.”  
“We can’t with the enchantments on. We’d have to use the door and Disapperate right away, but they’ll figure that out quick.”  
“So basically when we leave we can’t come back?” Harry nodded. He didn’t want to take the enchantments off the house so they were going to have to go out the front and leave quickly. But where else were they supposed to go? His stomach growled loudly as if making the decision for him.   
“We’ll Apperate into the city for now, get something to eat and then we’ll figure it out from there.”  
“And what exactly is stopping them from finding us in the restaurant?” Draco asked annoyed. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down. Draco’s attitude wasn’t worth another fight. They needed to focus on getting out of the house safely. Instead, he ignored the question and summoned his rucksack, throwing it over his shoulder. Draco sighed and stood, pulling his wand out of his pocket. They walked to the front door and Harry pulled it open, looking out across the street.   
“Grab on to me and—no!” Harry shouted as Draco flew out of the door, spells firing everywhere. They had the advantage of surprise, and Draco stunned 2 of them, but the others recovered quickly and attacked back. Harry ducked out of the door and started firing, looking around for Draco. A curse whizzed by his head and he dove to the ground, his wand slipping from his head. “Shit.” He said, scanning the ground around him. He took a second to look around him as he got onto his knees and saw Draco fighting 2 of them at once. He returned his eyes to the ground and thankfully his wand wasn’t too far. He snatched it up and spun around, shooting a curse at the advancing Death Eater. He only staggered backwards but it was enough to give Harry some extra time. He ran towards Draco, who was just hit with a spell. As he dropped to the ground Harry slid beside him, grabbed his arm, and spun awkwardly.   
Harry landed hard on cement, Draco lying across half his body. Harry roughly pushed him off and got to his feet, shaking dirt off his clothes. His knees had dark grass stain from his slide. He looked out into the street and besides some looks from Muggles he saw nothing unusual. A groan behind him told him Draco was waking up and he spun around, anger surging up into his chest. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry shouted. Draco just squeezed his eyes shut. “All we had to do was leave the house, the quieter the better! They could be after us right now! What the fuck were you thinking?”  
“I wanted to end it…I thought if we could get them all--”  
“And your plan was to run out like a mad man, attracting as much attention as possible? You think those few we just faced is all of them? You’d get those 5 or 6 and we’d be home free? There are obviously more of them, and now they got the message and who knows where they’ll be! As if we weren’t unsafe enough let’s put out a fucking red alert!”  
“Alright, I messed up--”  
“Damn right you did! You came to me because I know how to stay hidden and that is not how you do it! You have to start following me--”  
“Yeah, Potter, I get it!” Draco shouted, cutting Harry off. Harry suddenly realized how loud they were actually yelling. He turned back to the street and saw some people looking in at them, and then hurrying along when they saw Harry looking back. “Look, I’m tired of running and I thought maybe it could be done.”  
Harry shook his head. “Are you kidding me? You’re tired of running? You were living at home comfortably while we slept in forests struggling to stay alive and now after your short rebellion you’re telling me you’re tired of it? I should not be here…I have put more than enough time into running and I just want to live now.”  
“I was not—you don’t know the half of what went on at my house, Potter. Don’t talk about it as if you do. I told you it doesn’t matter what you want, they are coming after you. You want to sit around and let them come to you, fine! I, however, will go down fighting.” Harry watched him for a moment, his breathing slowing down as his anger faded.   
“You will not pull anything like that again. We didn’t go through all that shit during the war just to die here over some copy cat.” Harry said. Draco just stared back at him. “Let’s go get some food. We need to start figuring out where this is all taking place.” Harry turned and walked out of the alley, looking around to see where exactly they were. The last time he’d walked through these streets was after the wedding when Hermione had brought them here. He didn’t remember much but he was sure they could find some place to eat. As Draco joined him on the sidewalk he saw a group of people exiting a cab, talking loudly and walking into a building. Harry followed them, grabbing a table in the back. The place was loud and crowded. “This will be a good place to blend in.”  
“What do they have here?” Draco asked, opening the menu. Everything was red-white-and-blue themed and Harry realized it was an American style restaurant, hence why it was so packed. Tourists knew they could find the familiar here. Harry scanned his own menu, the noise fading into the background. “What are you getting?” Draco asked, peaking around the menu. Harry was about to answer when a frazzled waitress came to the table setting down 2 glasses of water.   
“What are you having?” she asked, her pen already touching the pad. Harry looked back at the menu trying to find something. “Well? What’ll it be?” he asked forcefully.   
“Uh…burger and fries?” Harry said uncertainly. She stared at him as if waiting for more but when nothing came she turned towards Draco who looked even more lost.   
“Same?” he said and she stormed away from the table muttering under her breath. “What’s her problem?” he asked annoyed. Harry shrugged and looked around the place. It wasn’t very big but that didn’t stop people from continuing to pour in. It wasn’t long before there was a line at the door. They came just in time. “Is it safe to stay here?”  
“We’ll be fine for a bit. We need food.” Harry said. His stomach rumbled on cue as if to support his response. He wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing now and wondered if not telling them was the best way to go. If it weren’t for them he would have barely made it the last time and he hoped he might have some better luck this time. They didn’t need to be dragged into this again. The waitress coming back drew him out of his thoughts. She all but dropped their plates down and walked away from the table. He was about to dig in when there was a commotion by the door. Harry looked up and saw 2 men pushing their way to the front of the line. No one argued and Harry didn’t blame them; these men looked scary, even though the Muggles didn’t know the half of it. Harry saw the wands in their hands and he set his burger down slowly. Their waitress was passing the table and he reached out and grabbed her. “We need boxes, please.” Of all the buildings in town they had to walk into this one.  
“Are you kidding me?” she asked annoyed, eyeing their untouched food. Harry shook his head and she rolled her eyes, snatching her arm out of his grasp. Draco had turned around by now and saw the trouble.   
“Can’t we relax for one second?” he mumbled. Harry wanted to say it was kind of his fault, but drawing attention to them now with a fight wouldn’t be good. Actually….  
“This is all your fault!” Harry said loudly. Several people looked over at them and Draco’s eyes widened. Harry stood up and threw money on the table. “Where’s my box?” The waitress hurried over and set them down. She started to say something but Harry yelled over her. “You know, I don’t know why I put up with you.”  
“What the hell is your problem?” Draco yelled back, also standing up. Harry was hoping he’d get the message through eye contact but that didn’t seem to be working. With all this sudden attention the Death Eaters couldn’t do anything without risking exposure to the Muggles and after all, the Ministry still had laws about that.   
“I can’t even look at you.” Harry said disgusted. He grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes from a nearby table and threw it at Draco’s face. Draco stood there in shock, the whole restaurant watching them. Draco slowly reached into the plate of another table and grabbed ice cream. Harry had to plan this just right…Draco threw it and Harry ducked. The gasp that followed told Harry his plan had worked. Looking up, he saw the waitress wiping ice cream from her eyes. She was so stressed already that this was the last straw. Grabbing the plate Harry previously stole from she threw it, but Draco was ready. Ducking, it hit the man behind him. It took one second and then mass chaos erupted. Food was flying everywhere. “Run!” Harry told Draco and they both squeezed through the crowd, random food hitting them as they exited. Outside, Harry jogged to the end of the street, turned the corner and ran full out a couple more streets.   
“Potter, what the fuck was that?” Draco yelled. He was wiping food off his face and looking down at his clothes. Harry was laughing now, looking down the street.  
“It’s a distraction. They probably haven’t even realized we left yet! We need to go before they do.”   
“Didn’t you just tell me not to draw attention to us?” Draco asked. He still sounded angry.   
“Not when it’s just us and them! But with all those people it was perfect, we could hide! It had to be done…maybe not that extreme but I got us out of there and now we need to go.” Harry urged. Draco threw his hands up and shook his head.   
“I don’t have a bag, Potter. You want me to run around in food-covered clothes the whole time?” Harry knew he was mad but he couldn’t help laughing. This was the most fun he’d had in a long time. But now the excitement was wearing down and the seriousness was weighing down again.  
“Come on, we need to go before they catch up to us.” Harry said. He grabbed Draco’s arm and Diapperated. They popped up in the middle of a forest where Harry immediately started casting charms to protect them. This was the forest they had found the sword in, where Ron destroyed the locket.   
“You need to top doing that, I can Apperate on my own.” Draco said.   
“I just figure it’s easier than trying to explain where I’m going. This way we stay together.” Harry said finishing the last spell. Draco rolled his eyes and looked down at his clothes again, picking off bits of food. Harry walked to his rucksack and pulled out pajamas, handing them to Draco. “Here, change into these. There’s a stream over there if you want to wash up.” Draco stared at the clothes as if he’d never seen them before. After a moment he took them and walked away without saying anything. Harry pulled out the tent and set it up, starting a fire just as Draco came back. Luckily they were roughly the same size and height and the pajamas fit perfectly. Harry looked him up and down before turning away quickly and fishing out his own pajamas. “I’ll be right back.” he mumbled.   
He walked through the trees and couldn’t help remembering the last time he’d done this. As he stripped down and dipped into the pool of water he smiled. The water was cool, much better than last time. He soaked for a while, letting the water take away his worries. The sky started getting darker and Harry stepped out of the pool, letting the cool air dry him off. He dressed into his own pajamas and walked back to the camp. Draco was sitting close to the fire eating his burger. “This is pretty good.” He said when he saw Harry.   
“So, back to business.” Harry said, biting into his own burger. “Where could this place be?”  
“I’ve told you everything I know…I searched our house myself and there’s nothing there. I doubt they’re using another Death Eaters house. My father would want all the control.” Draco said. Harry watched him as he stared into the fire, his hand mindlessly moving food to his mouth. Harry knew that finding this place was their most important priority, but for some reason Harry felt uncomfortable pushing the subject. At least for the time being. He let the silence settle between them as they finished their meal. The day had passed pretty quickly and yet Harry was exhausted. The fire was slowly dying and they didn’t add more logs.   
“I think we should go visit Mr. Weasley tomorrow. He’s been the head of raids at the Manor and I think he’ll be able to help us.” Harry said. Draco merely shrugged. “Well, I’m going to bed.” Harry walked into the tent. “What the—?” He stopped short at the door, looking inside. This was not the tent he thought it was.   
“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, peering into the tent. “What the hell is this?”  
“I…it’s supposed to be bigger…I don’t know what this is.” Harry answered confused. The tent he had was as wide as a queen-size bed. They could both fit to sleep but they would be close. “I don’t know what happened.”  
“So now we have to sleep together?” Draco asked. Harry felt his cheeks slightly flush and he didn’t answer. “Whatever; let’s just get inside, it’s getting cold.” Harry stooped in and Draco followed, both of them sinking to the floor. The bottom of the tent was inflated like a mattress, which was the only good part. The bad part was that there was only one blanket. “Is it big?” Draco asked as Harry unfolded it. It was the same size as the tent.   
“You can have it and--”  
“No. Don’t even think about trying any of that hero bullshit. It’s freezing; we’ll just share the blanket. I’m sure one night won’t kill us and we can get something better tomorrow.” Draco said. Harry didn’t argue. He lay down on his side and spread the blanket across his body and the tent. Draco followed and took his share of the blanket. If they didn’t move around too much they could stay comfortably covered. Harry turned his back to Draco, hoping that this would relieve some awkwardness. He tried pretending he was alone but Draco’s breathing was making it impossible. Instead he focused his mind on the breathing, following the rhythm until it slowed. Harry, satisfied the Draco was asleep, turned onto his back again. He glanced over at Draco who lay on his back, his head lolled towards Harry and his mouth slightly open. Harry still couldn’t believe that this was happening…Draco and him working together like this without killing each other. He looked back over at Draco and sighed, wishing sleep would come as easily to him.


	3. The Beach House

Harry woke up first the next morning, the wind shaking the sides of the tent gently. Harry felt really warm and it only took a moment after that thought to realize that Draco had moved closer to him in his sleep; much, much closer. Harry suddenly became aware of Draco’s arm draped over his side, his palm resting against Harry’s stomach. Harry tried shifting to see how close Draco was but he couldn’t move much; Draco was pressed up against him. Harry moving seemed to rouse Draco, who mumbled incoherently and scooted even closer, his arm tightening around Harry’s waist. Harry froze, heat spreading through his body. He didn’t know what to do; if Draco woke up now it would be embarrassing, unless he thought Harry was still sleeping. That’s what I have to do. Harry thought to himself. Despite the awkward position he would wait for Draco to wake up, giving him the chance to move away and avoid any embarrassment. As long as Harry could pretend this never happened; he’d just have to avoid eye contact for a while. He shifted his weight and pulled the blanket under his chin.   
“Stop moving so much…it’s too early.” Harry froze, goose bumps erupting from the spot Draco’s breath hit his neck. He tried to steady his breathing so it would sound like he was sleeping. “Harry?” Draco asked and waited. Harry still didn’t respond. Wasn’t Draco embarrassed at all? And did he just use my first name? Harry thought confused. “Shit!” Draco said, seeming to realize exactly what he was doing. Harry felt him move away to his own side. Harry also noticed that he didn’t pull his hand off but rather slid it, as if doing so reluctantly. Harry heard some movement and a moment later Draco was leaving the tent. Harry turned onto his back and looked to the entrance. If he went out too fast it would look suspicious, but how much time was enough? He could hear Draco walking around, probably pacing. Harry sat up and wondered how they were going to make it through the day. He knew Draco wasn’t going to bring it up but could Harry keep the knowledge of it out of his expression? There’s was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath Harry stood up and exited the tent. Draco glanced over but didn’t look for long. “When are we going?”  
“I have to get a hold of Mr. Weasley, it shouldn’t long.” Harry answered. He pulled out his wand and waved it, muttering his message under his breath. In his time off Harry had mastered sending messages with his Patronus, something he’s wanted to learn since Bill’s wedding. “He’s not going to answer back; we should pack up and go.”  
“You’re giving up?” Draco asked surprised.   
“No! I told him not to. We’re going where I told him to meet us. We can’t stay in one place too long.” They could have stayed here a couple more nights without fear of being found but Harry figured it would just be easier to set up camp where they were meeting Mr. Weasley. Harry dug through his bag and pulled out 2 pairs of jeans and 2 T-shirts. “Here, you can change first.” He said, handing the clothes to Draco. Draco took them and went into the tent. Harry quickly changed out in front of the tent so when Draco came out he was already done. Harry waved his wand at the tent, packed it up, and removed the enchantments he’d cast around them. When he turned back around Draco was holding out his hand. “What are you doing?”  
“I assume we’re Apperating where ever we’re going.” Draco said annoyed.   
“Oh.” Harry said, realizing what was going on. “Right.” He looked at Draco’s hand, weary of taking it after what had happened this morning. But then again he wasn’t supposed to know that happened so he couldn’t act weird now. He took Draco’s hand and thinking hard about their destination he Disapperated.   
“Where are we?” Draco asked immediately. Harry pulled his hand away and looked around the trees.   
“This is where the Quidditch Cup was held.” Harry said. This was getting all too familiar.   
“How’re we supposed to find him in a forest?” Draco asked.   
“He’s going to be Apperating very close to here, it’s a specific spot.” Harry said. The last time he’d stood in this spot everything was half-burned and Harry was watching Barty Crouch Jr. set off Voldemort’s Mark. This was where Mr. Weasley had found him so he would know the place. As if on cue Harry heard a faint pop and Mr. Weasley walked towards them.   
“Harry, how are you?” he asked, hugging Harry. He shot a glance at Draco but didn’t say anything to him. “You’re message was very cryptic…why all the secrecy?”  
“Well, it’s not really a secret, I just don’t want Ron and Hermione to know what I’m doing…I don’t want them getting dragged into this again.” Harry explained. Mr. Weasley gave him an odd look but Harry ignored it. Mr. Weasley still worked in the Ministry so he would have heard something even though so far it looked like the whole thing was being kept quiet.   
“Well, they don’t know anything yet but why are you involved again? Especially with him?” Mr. Wealsey asked, shooting Draco another look. Draco rolled his eyes but thankfully didn’t say anything.   
“I know…I thought I was done with all of this but apparently it’s not done with me. You’re the only person I know with extensive knowledge on the Malfoy’s property, places you’ve seen during raids.” Mr. Weasley shot Draco another look. “Don’t worry about him…he’s told me everything he could but I was hoping you might know something more.”  
Mr. Weasley thought for a long moment before he spoke. “I assume you know all there is about the actual Manor. All the rooms and trap doors?”  
“I’ve checked them all myself.” Draco said, not bothering to hide his attitude. “I even checked the guest house and the trap doors in that.”  
“What about the beach house?” Mr. Weasley asked crossing his arms. Draco just stared back at him. “They tried to keep that one secret; I’m not surprised you don’t know about it.”  
“I do know about it!” Draco shouted.   
“What? You knew about another property and you didn’t tell me?” Harry asked angrily.   
“Wha—no! I meant--”  
“Did you know about it or not?” Harry demanded. “I should have known this would happen, are you leading us right to them?”  
“Wow, Potter, you’re dumber than I thought! You have been dragging me around this whole time so how would I be leading us to them? And seeing as we’re together all the time how would I be getting a hold of them?” Harry could only stare. That actually made sense. “How many times do I have to tell you people that I’m not on their side anymore?” Draco asked and Harry couldn’t believe it but he actually sounded hurt. “I didn’t know about the fucking beach house, ok? Can’t have your sacrifice knowing everything about your plan.” His sarcasm was like a knife.   
“Sacrifice? Harry, what is he talking about?” Mr. Weasley asked with concern. Harry and Draco just stared at each other, Draco breathing heavy with anger.   
“Where is the beach house, Mr. Weasley?” Harry asked keeping his eyes on Draco’s. Their usual light grey had darkened with his anger.  
“I…it’s on the coast near Dunbar.”   
Harry looked away from Draco. “Thank you, Mr. Weasley.”  
“Harry, what are you going to do?” Mr. Weasley asked grabbing Harry’s shoulders.   
“Don’t worry, Mr. Weasley. You know I can handle trouble.” He raised an eye brow at Harry. “I will contact the Ministry if anything crazy happens.” Mr. Weasley just shook his head and left, giving a final cautionary word before Disapperating. “Are you ready?”  
Draco shot Harry a dirty look. “I think we should go separately. We both know where the place is.”  
“We don’t have an exact location; I think it’ll be better if we go together.” Harry said.   
“No. I wouldn’t want you being followed or anything.” Draco spat. Harry opened his mouth to argue but before he could make a sound Draco Disapperated.   
“God damn it!” Harry shouted, Disapperating as well. He smelled the salty air and opened his eyes. He squinted against the light bouncing off of the water as he turned around, looking at the city skyline. Now all he had to do was find Draco; who knows where he landed. Harry walked out closer to the water and looked down the coast line. He could see a black spec down the coast and assumed that was the place. He started walking that way and hoped he’d find Draco along the way. The sun was beating down on him and before long he was sweating like mad. He should have Apperated to the house but he didn’t know what the situation was over there. For all he knew the place was swarming and with his luck he’d pop up in the middle of it all. Sticking his wand into his back pocket he pulled off his shirt and slung it over his shoulder.   
The minutes dragged on as Harry trudged through the sand, his feet sinking in with every step. Harry walked passed a large boulder but then doubled back and sat on it. His breathing was heavy and he leaned forward on his knees. This was a disaster. Even if he made it to the house now he’d be too exhausted to fight. And where the hell was Draco? He sat up to look down the coast again and almost fell off. Draco was standing in front of him.   
“Resting already, Potter?”  
“Where the hell have you been?” Harry asked, standing up. Draco’s eyes flicked over Harry’s chest before meeting his gaze.  
“Are we going to the house or not?”   
“I think we should have a plan first, I don’t know what we’re going to find there.” Harry said. He slipped his shirt back on, the fabric sticking to his sweaty body.   
“Let’s just wing it, what’s the worst that could happen?” Harry shot him a look. “Ok, so if it’s a full house it’ll be dangerous. You want to just wait here until they find us?” Harry definitely didn’t want that to happen. If they were going to fight they might as well have the element of surprise. He didn’t know if it was their constant moving but no one had found them since the restaurant and Harry found that a little strange.   
“Fine, let’s go.” Harry said. They started towards the house again, walking in silence. Harry felt as if he was walking into the forest again. Unavoidable danger was ahead of them and they had no choice but to take it head on. Harry was ready to be done with all of this and the quicker they finished this the quicker he could go back to his normal, quiet life. “Should we warn Kingsley that we’re going in? Just in case?”  
“Let’s just see what we’re dealing with first.” Draco said. They were finally close enough for Harry to see the house better. It was very similar to the Manor in structure, it just looked much older. When they reached the front they stopped, staring up at the house. “Do we just knock on the door?”  
“I don’t know…I’m going to look in the window.” Harry said. He walked up to the house with his wand held in front of him. Pressing his face to the glass he scanned the room. “It’s completely empty, as if no one’s lived here in ages.”  
“So let’s go inside.” Draco said. He tapped the door handle and pushed it open. Harry followed him inside the house. It was dark and there was an inch of dust on everything. Harry was starting to doubt if they were using this place for anything, let alone a secret meeting place. They split up and searched the rooms, Draco taking the main floor and Harry going upstairs. His heart was pounding but after looking around he saw there was no reason for it; they were alone in the house. The rooms were as bare as the rest of the house; no sign of life at all. He walked back downstairs and met Draco. “I didn’t find anything. This was a waste of time.”  
“I know, I--” Harry started, but a familiar voice cut him off.  
“Draco?” Draco’s face paled as he looked over Harry’s shoulder. Harry spun around with his wand pointing at Lucius Malfoy. “Does this mean you’ve decided to help us after all?”  
“Fuck you! Tell us where the potion is.” Draco spat. Harry noticed his hand was shaking, probably from anger.   
“Oh, I’ll be glad to take you there myself! After all, you’re both the last pieces I need.” Lucius said calmly. Harry looked around the room; something felt wrong.   
“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked. “Haven’t we all suffered enough?”  
“Suffered? Only fools suffered. Those who didn’t fight it could have had a good life.”  
Harry snorted. “Good life? Under Voldemort? You’re the fool if you think that was possible. He hated every one and in the end all of us would have been destroyed. You’re going to have the same end he did.”  
Lucius’ lips slowly spilt into a menacing smile that sent chills down Harry’s spine. Before he could react at all their wands were flying into the air, not towards Lucius, but straight through the ground behind them. Harry turned around and saw that while they were focusing on Lucius a couple of Death Eaters had opened a trap door behind them. Their arms wrapped around the boys’ legs and they fell hard. “Lock them up and prepare the potion. The time has finally come.” Lucius said.   
“I’m your son, damn it!” Draco yelled, clawing at the ground in attempt to get away. Lucius looked down his nose at them.   
“You are a traitor. I have no son.” His words were short and cold, hitting Draco like physical punches. Draco stopped fighting and allowed himself to be dragged down the trap door.   
“You’ll never get away with this!” Harry shouted as he was pulled under as well. It was dark and there was a chill in the air. The Death Eaters carried them down the ladder and shoved them along a narrow, dirt-walled hall. It seemed as if this had recently been dug out just for this occasion. At the end of the hall they were thrown into a small room.   
“No way of escaping…not that you could.” The Death Eater pushing Draco said. The other one twirled their wands in his hand. Harry leapt forward but the door slammed shut and he slammed into it, pounding it with his fists. He could hear the Death Eaters’ laugh fading as they walked away. Harry turned around and took in their surroundings. The room was tiny, a small light barley lit in the corner. Draco was sitting on the ground, his arms and head resting on his knees. Harry sighed and crossed the small space, sinking down next to Draco. Harry had been in a lot of bad situations before but he’d never felt as hopeless as he did now.


	4. Jr. Battle

Harry had no way of knowing how much time had passed. His eyes had gotten used to the dim lighting but there was nothing to see anyways, just a lot of dirt everywhere. Draco still hadn’t moved; Harry wanted to say something to him but everything sounded lame in his head. He didn’t know what was taking the Death Eaters so long. He should be glad for that but he wanted to get this over with; he’d go down fighting with or without a wand.   
“I bet his fucking picture is taking up a whole wall in that stupid room.” Draco said suddenly looking up.   
“We can burn it when we get out of here if you want.” Harry said. Draco shot him a look. “I’ve been in worse situations before, trust me. We’re going to get out of this.”  
“Oh yeah, sure we will. Then my dad will take us on a picnic.” He said. The words were dripping sarcasm but Harry knew it was bothering him.   
“I’m sorry about what he said to you.” Harry had been skeptical of them working together at first, but after the last few days he couldn’t help but feel they’d become friends. At least until this was over.   
“You think that’s the first time I’ve heard that? He’s been saying that to me since the day I didn’t confirm the snatchers had caught you.” And they were back to this again.   
“Not that I’m complaining, but why did you do that?” Harry asked. Last time this question was met with hostility but Harry was hopeful for an actual answer now. Draco leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. Harry watched him, knowing if he waited long enough he’d get his answer.   
“Why does it surprise you that I did that?” Harry blinked. That was not the answer he was looking for.   
“Were you high during all our Hogwarts years? I don’t think anyone has hated each other as much as we did.” Harry said. Draco tilted his head and looked at Harry.   
“Why did you come back for me in the Room of Requirement fire?” Draco asked. Harry had almost forgotten about that.   
“Because you didn’t tell the snatchers it was us!”  
“Even if I had told them you would have saved me…you have a hero complex or something.”  
“But you don’t, so now were back to the original question. Why did you save us?”  
“Your friends were accessories. I saved you.”  
“Why?” Harry asked forcefully. Draco was avoiding the question and Harry was determined to get an answer. This might be his only chance to find out. Doing it out of the kindness of his heart just seemed too simple of an answer. Draco met his gaze and Harry felt his stomach flip. The way Draco was looking at him seemed almost…seductive. Surely it was the dim lighting playing tricks on his eyes. Harry couldn’t pull his eyes away and he swallowed hard, heat rising into his cheeks. “I was awake in the tent.” He whispered. Draco lifted his head of the wall and his eyes widen slightly. Harry blushed even more wondering what possessed him to say that. But now that it was out he couldn’t stop. “Is that why you saved me? Why you came to warn me that they were looking for me?” Draco just stared back, his eyes revealing the answer he wouldn’t say out loud. Was it Harry’s imagination or was Draco leaning towards him? Harry wanted to move back, but a part of him also wanted to stay where he was.   
Draco was resting on his hand now to better balance himself as he came closer to Harry. “Ouch! Shit!” Harry gasped, his hand flying down to his leg. Draco stopped moving and looked down as well. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a Galleon. “How the hell did this get in here?” It must have been left in there from the last time he worse these pants.   
“What is that?” Draco asked sitting back. Harry squinted at the edge of the coin. WHERE ARE YOU?   
“I need my wand to answer back…it’s a message from Hermione.” Harry answered. “If I don’t answer back she’ll know something is wrong. At least Mr. Weasley knows where we are and they can get help. I told you we’d get out of--” The coin started burning again and Harry looked down. TALKED TO KINGSLEY. ON OUR WAY. “They’re coming! She said--” This time Harry was cut off by the door flying open. The Death Eaters that brought them down were back. Harry hoped they hadn’t heard him talking just now.   
“Let’s go.” The one on the right grunted, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him up roughly. His arm stuck in the vice grip, Harry was led back down the dirt hall and up the steps. He held in a gasp as his head emerged from the trap door. There had to be at least 50 Death Eaters standing in the room. Harry looked around at the faces, surprised at the number of people he was looking at. There were not many of them left after Voldemort and he didn’t know how or why these people came to be here.   
“Who the hell are all these people?” Draco hissed behind Harry.   
“Silence!” Lucius said, walking into the room. “The potion is almost complete. You are all I need to finish it.”He grabbed Draco’s face who jerked it away from his father’s grasp. “It’ll all be over soon enough.” He walked over to a cauldron hanging over the fire in the hearth. They were all watching him examine the potion and no one noticed the Aurors Apperating outside. “Start with him.” Lucius said waving toward Draco. Draco resumed his struggling, fighting to break out of the Death Eater’s grip. Lucius moved away to one side of the room to watch.   
“Do it yourself, you coward!” Draco yelled, his whole body twisting to break free. “You had the guts to torture me during the war but you can’t kill me? You make me sick!” His father ignored him looking down at him hands. Harry felt anger rising up in his chest. He focused on the hands of his captor and realized he’d slackened his grip a bit, probably because he was so involved in what was about to happen. Taking the chance, Harry pulled his arm free and elbowed him in the face. He didn’t get knocked out, but the surprise was enough for Harry to pull his other arm free and get the wands from the man’s pocket. At this point the rest of them were noticing that something was going on and everyone started pulling wands. Harry aimed a curse at the man holding Draco and he slumped to the floor. Harry tossed him his wand and turned around, firing spells in every direction.  
Harry wished there had been some furniture in the room to use for cover, but with the house being so empty they were all out in the open. Harry just kept moving hoping he’d be harder to hit that way. Since there were only 2 of them against the 50 they had a better chance of hitting Death Eaters as well as Death Eaters hitting each other. Bodies were dropping and sometimes it was hard to tell by whose spell. Suddenly there was a lot of popping sounds and Aurors were Apperating in to the room. Harry paused and looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on. Daeth Eaters were running to the door but bouncing back as if a block had been put around the house. Harry smiled as he realized that’s probably exactly what was going on. A spell whizzed by his head and he started weaving again.   
“Harry, why’re you having all the fun without us?” Harry turned to see Ron who Stunned someone behind Hermione.   
“You really should have told us what was going on, Harry.” she said. Harry fired 2 more spells before answering.   
“I didn’t want you guys involved in this again.” he said. Harry turned and looked around the room and saw Draco fighting with his father on the other side of the room. Death Eaters were being snatched up by Aurors, the unconscious and cursed bodies already cleared out. There were only a few left now, no match for the Aurors. Harry turned back to Draco and his father. Neither of them were speaking, their faces twisted in anger. Draco moved to the left, but Lucius had fired a second spell and Draco had no time to move back. He was hit square in the chest, flying into the wall behind him. “Shit.” Harry said, walking over. Lucius turned on him but Harry was ready, firing at him first. His first spell missed but the second hit, causing him to stagger backward. As he regained his balance Kingsley Aperated in front of him, grabbing him by the collar of his robes. Without saying anything he Disapperated, probably taking Lucius with the rest of them.   
Harry kneeled down next to Draco and shook him. “Hey, Malfoy!” Draco didn’t wake up. Harry shook harder.   
“Harry, what are you doing? Just leave him!” Ron said. Harry ignored Ron and lightly slapped his face a couple times.   
“Get up, Draco!” he said angrily. The name sounded foreign in his mouth.   
“Harry, I’ll take him.” said a deep, familiar voice. Harry turned around and saw Kingsley was back. “I’ll take him to St. Mungo’s.” Harry nodded reluctantly and stood up, letting Kingsley pick up Draco off the floor. “I really wish you hadn’t come here alone like this, but you boys did well. With all of them gathered here…well, it was the perfect arrest.”  
“Is he going to be ok?” Harry asked. Ron raised his eye brows at the concerned tone.   
“I won’t know until a healer looks at him.”   
“Where’s the potion?” Harry asked.   
“It was taken and it will be destroyed.” Kingsley assured him. “You should really rethink your break…you’d be an excellent addition to the Aurors.” Harry just smiled and didn’t answer. His break from hunting dark wizards wasn’t a break at all seeing how the last few days ended up. Kingsley turned and left, leaving Ron and Hermione in the house alone with Harry.  
“Why are you so concerned with Malfoy?” Ron asked.   
“I think we need to catch up…I have a feeling you have a lot to tell us.” Hermione said.


	5. Surprise Dinner Guest

“Ron, will you get these plates down for me?” Hermione called from the kitchen.   
“It’s just Harry! Use the normal plates!” Ron shouted back, his eyes never leaving the chess board. After a moment of silence Ron sighed and stood up. Harry grinned as he walked to the kitchen mumbling under his breath. After the capture and the fight Harry had come home with them and explained how Draco came to his house with the warning. He told them about camping out (but left out the waking-up-in-Draco’s-arms part) and about how they were trapped in that underground room for a while (again leaving out the weird conversation they had had down there). They understood why he left them out of it but that didn’t stop them from being slightly annoyed with him. Harry hoped that finally things would be normal; he didn’t know how much more of this he could take.   
“You know, the weirdest thing for me is that you’re friends with Malfoy now.” Ron said joining Harry again.  
“With everything that happened that’s what you want to focus on?”   
“I understand all the other stuff. All the other stuff is over with now. Are you going to be…hanging out with him?” Harry rolled his eyes at Ron’s question, but inside he wondered the same thing. Had their friendship been a necessary tool to defeat Lucius and would now go back to the way things were? As weird as it was to admit, Harry didn’t like the sound of that at all. He wanted to see Draco again; he had tried contacting St. Mungo’s for information but since he’s not family they wouldn’t tell him anything. Draco’s mother was nowhere to be found and Harry had a bad feeling about what had happened to her in her husband’s search for power. So now he waited, hoping when Draco came out of the hospital he’d at least let Harry know he was ok.   
“Will you guys come help me set the table?” Hermione called from the kitchen. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts and Ron was watching him, still waiting for an answer.   
“I don’t know…maybe. He’s changed since school; I think you guys could be friends if you tried.” Harry said. Ron just stared at him in disbelief. “I’m just saying you shouldn’t rule it--” He was interrupted by a knock at the door. His stomach dropped to the floor as Hermione came out wondering who it was. It can’t be. Harry thought to himself. It was because they were talking about Draco that he wanted it to be him at the door. Ron walked over and pulled the door open; Harry almost fell over in shock.   
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I’m not here for you, Wealsey, so calm down.” Draco said. It was good to see his recent injury hadn’t hurt his attitude. “I’ve brought these for Potter.” Draco held up a plastic bag of clothes. Harry walked over to the door and took them.   
“Well, he’s got them now--”  
“You want to stay for dinner?” Harry said the words before he really thought about it. Ron snapped his head towards Harry with his mouth hanging open in surprise. “I mean, if that’s ok with you guys?” Harry turned to Ron and then to Hermione.   
“I—there’s plenty if you’d like to stay.” She said. Draco looked at each of them. Harry didn’t know what friends he’s kept from school but he didn’t have family and he shouldn’t be having dinner alone, especially after everything that happened earlier.   
“That would be great.” He finally answered, looking right at Ron with a crooked smile. Harry’s stomach flipped again as he moved aside to let Draco in. “Weasley, shouldn’t you be taking my coat or something?” Ron just glared at him and then looked at Harry.   
“I’m going to get you back for this.” Ron said, walking into the kitchen. Draco stared after him and shook his head.   
“You could try to be a little nicer…his dad is the one that saved us today.” Harry said. Draco just rolled his eyes. Shaking his head Harry led the way to the kitchen. They sat 2-to-a-side at the table and started passing dishes around.   
“So, how’re you feeling?” Hermione asked Draco.   
“Fine…the curse didn’t do any sever damage.” This was the first time Harry heard him talk to Hermione in a civilized manner. She seemed just as surprised because it took her a moment to respond.   
“Oh, well that’s good.” She said. “It was good of you to warn Harry like that despite your…differences.”   
Draco shot a glance at Harry. “I’m sure he would have done the same for me.” Harry looked up quickly and then went back to his food awkwardly. Would he have tried to save Draco before their adventure? He thought back to how he reacted when Draco showed up at his door; it seemed like so long ago.   
“How’s Pansy?” Hermione asked. Harry wanted to hug her suddenly. With Ron glaring the whole time and Harry not knowing what to say, this could have been a very awkward dinner. Leave it to Hermione to bail them out of trouble again.   
“I don’t know…we haven’t spoken since the war ended. I haven’t spoken to anyone really.”  
Ron rolled his eyes. “They finally realize what a jerk you are?” Hermione nudged him with her elbow.   
“Traitor actually.” Draco said shrugging. Harry looked over confused. “Turns out they don’t look too kindly on not ratting out the enemy.”  
“Wha—you mean with the snatchers again?” Harry asked. Ron suddenly looked guilty as if he’d just remembered Draco had saved them then.   
“Yup. No one can seem to let that go.”  
“Well, they’re fools. And I’m not just saying that because I was involved. Doing the right thing is hard and not all people can handle it. I think it was brave what you did.” Hermione said. Ron stared at her in shock and Harry grinned at her. That seemed to break the rest of the ice. The rest of the dinner was spent with fun small talk, every one getting a little more comfortable with the company. Even Ron loosened up a little and had a whole conversation on chess strategy with Draco. When the plates were cleared off the table Ron went and got his chess board, daring Draco to a game. Harry was eager to see which of them was going to win.   
“Sorry, but I think I’m going to leave. I have to get to the Ministry early tomorrow. Kingsley offered me an Auror position.” Harry looked up at him with surprise and wondered if that was his spot Draco was taking. What surprised Harry more is how disappointed Ron looked.   
“Well, we should do this again and we can play then.” Ron said. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. She prepared him a plate of leftovers to take home and saw him to the door. He caught Harry’s eye as he was walking out and Harry could have sworn his head jerked ever so slightly. “Harry, you want to play?” Ron asked, bringing Harry’s mind back to the table. It must have been his imagination.   
“Yeah, I’ll play.” Harry said. Hermione waved her wand at the plates and they start cleaning themselves. She sat in the living room and opened a book while Harry and Ron played at the table. The game ended quickly, Harry being out of practice and Ron being a very good player. They set up a second one and while this one lasted longer, Ron still won. “Wow…I really have to start practicing.”  
“Don’t worry; you’ll beat me one day.” Ron laughed. “You want to play again?”  
“No, I think I’m going to head home. I’ll come over tomorrow when you come home from work.”  
“I have the day off so come by whenever!” Hermione called from the living room. She worked as a Healer at St. Mungo’s, specializing in making antidotes and medicines. Ron worked at the Ministry, heading the Department of Magical Creature Rights, which was set up by Kingsley with Hermione’s persistence. She packed up some leftovers for Harry as well and he headed out, breathing in the cool night air.   
“Jesus, Potter, I thought you were going to spend the night!” Harry whipped around and saw Draco coming out from the side of the house.   
“What the hell are you still doing here?” Harry asked, his heart racing.   
“I wanted to talk to you but you seem to be slow at picking up hints.” So maybe he really had seen Draco jerk his head. “Anyways, I used returning your clothes as an excuse; I hadn’t planned on actually staying.”  
“Why didn’t you just talk in there?” Harry asked. They had started moving and were now walking down the street.   
Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry. “What do you think this is about?” he asked.   
“I don’t know…but you know what I just realized?” Draco pulled an exaggerated expression of wonder. “When we started all this you wondered if we could have been friends had we been raised together, and now it turns out we didn’t have to be raised together. Hell, you even got Ron to invite you back over.” Draco’s face fell as if he’d been expecting a different answer. A nervous feeling was starting to twist Harry’s stomach and he had to look away from Draco.   
“You said you were awake in the tent, how can you not know what this is about?” Harry’s face burned and he didn’t look up.   
“You were sleeping, you couldn’t control it.”   
“Yeah, except for when I woke up! But forget that…you were awake and you didn’t move away from me. What’s with that?” Draco asked. Harry had hoped with everything else that had happened they could forget about that. The truth was that Harry kind of liked lying with Draco like that, but how was he supposed to say that?  
“I’m sorry.” Harry answered.  
“Harry.” Harry stopped walking at the conscious use of his first name. “Why are you apologizing?”   
“I don’t know! I didn’t want to move because it would have been embarrassing. I figured if you thought I was sleeping you could move away and it would be like it never happened.”  
“So why did you tell me you weren’t sleeping in that room?” Harry sighed and looked up at the sky. This was the other thing he hoped they wouldn’t talk about. Whatever that ‘thing’ was that happened between them in that room was still confusing. “I mean, you pretty much guessed it while we were in there.”  
“You were looking at me funny and it just slipped out, it all did. I didn’t mean to say any of that.”  
“How was I looking at you?” Draco asked, his voice quiet. Harry could hear the amusement in it. Harry looked over at him. With the moonlight to his back Draco’s face was slightly darkened, his grey eyes dark and fixed on Harry’s. Harry recognized that look again and his mouth went dry.   
“I…like that.” he whispered.   
“Do you know why I’m looking at you like this?” Draco asked, taking a step towards Harry. Harry moved back just a bit, heat flooding his body. “I want to kiss you.”   
Harry’s eyes widened. “I…I don’t think that’s--” Draco reached forward and grabbed the back of Harry’s head, pulling him forward. The rest of Harry’s sentence was lost in a muffled sound of surprise that was caught by Draco’s mouth. Just as Harry was starting to relax Draco pulled away. Harry let out the breath he was holding and stared at Draco. “Can I show you something?” Harry asked. Draco nodded and Harry took his hand and Disapperated. They were outside of Grimmuald Place and Harry led the way inside and up the stairs. He turned into the room with the family tree. He could tell Draco didn’t see it at first, but as his eyes traveled the wall they froze on what used to be Lucius’ picture. It was now a black, burned patch. “I’m still trying to find out how to reverse it so that--” Draco grabbed Harry by the arms and pushed him up against the wall. He was biting his lower lip and if struggling to keep the words inside. “I’m sorry! I thought you wouldn’t mind!”  
“God, I love you so much.” Harry barely had time to register those words when Draco was kissing him again. His hands slid down Harry’s arms, up his sides and onto his back. This time Harry kissed him back, bringing his own hands up to Draco’s face and then sliding them down his chest. Draco pulled away and leaned close to Harry’s ear, his hot breath sending chills across Harry’s body. “Let’s go up stairs.” He whispered. Harry nodded and Draco grabbed his hand, leading the way up to Harry’s room. Inside Draco pressed up against Harry again, kissing him hard. Harry parted his lips and Draco’s tongue slid in, tasting every inch and gliding across Harry’s. Harry could feel Draco’s erection through his jeans and it was making him harder. Draco pulled away and lifted Harry’s shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. He pushed Harry onto the bed and frantically kissed Harry’s chest and stomach, his knee resting between Harry’s legs.   
He scooted up and found Harry’s mouth again, kissing him deeply as Harry held on to his shoulders. Draco was moving his hand up and down Harry’s side and stomach, down to his thigh, and even rubbed Harry’s hard cock through his pants. Harry let out a loud moan and squeezed Draco’s shoulders, his nails digging into the pale flesh. Draco broke away and loosened Harry’s belt. The sound of the zipper made Harry shiver with nerves and excitement; he propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Draco pulled his pants and boxers down, only to the middle of his thigh. Just enough to expose Harry’s cock. After a few quick strokes with his hand he lowered his head and took the cock into his mouth. Harry gasped and fell back onto the bed. “Oh, God!” he moaned, his hand lacing through his own hair. Draco popped the cock out and rubbed his lips along the shaft, even stopping at the base to suck on Harry’s balls. “Fuck!” Harry shouted, his hand closing around his own hair. Draco continued to switch between these moves, making Harry’s hips buck with every move.   
With a final pull on Harry’s cock Draco sat up and took his own shirt off. Harry’s eyes explored his toned stomach as he unbutton his own pants, just enough to get his cock out. Crawling back onto the bed he laid on top of Harry and kissed him, his mouth traveling down Harry’s jaw and neck, then back up to his mouth. Both of them were gyrating their hips, causing their cocks to rub against each other. Harry was breathing heavy as Draco hungrily sucked and kissed Harry’s neck. Draco got off the bed and quickly dropped his own pants and boxers, kicking them aside and he got back on the bed. On his knees he crawled over by Harry’s head, stroking his own shaft. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and took the tip of Draco’s cock into his mouth, moving his head back and forth. Draco placed a hand behind Harry’s head and helped push him forward, causing Harry to take in a little more each time. Harry was stroking his own cock, while both boys moaned in pleasure. Harry was so hard it was almost painful; he started swirling his tongue against the underside of Draco’s cock, making him gasp loudly and grip Harry’s hair.   
Draco pulled the cock out of Harry’s mouth and bent forward so their faces were just inches apart. “When I come I want to be inside you.” he said. Harry nodded and Draco closed the space between them.   
“How do you want me?” Harry asked against Draco’s mouth. Draco moaned at those words and sat up, turning Harry onto his stomach. He pulled Harry’s pants and boxers all the way off, tossing them onto the floor before pulling Harry’s hips up so he was on his hands and knees. Grabbing his wand real quick he pointed to his fingers, making them slick with lube. Starting with his index finger he slid it into Harry’s hole, the tight muscle squeezing his finger. “Oh, fuck!” Harry says, relaxing his body to make it easier. Draco added his middle finger and slid them back and forth, spreading them inside to widen the hole. He added a third finger and moved them rapidly before pulling them out. Holding Harry by the hips he pressed the head of his cock on the hole. Slowly, he pushed forward watching his cock disappear deeper and deeper into Harry’s ass.   
“You’re so fucking tight…you’re beautiful.” Draco groans. Harry’s hands were tight fists, the knuckles white from the force.   
“God, Draco, you feel so good inside me!” Harry gasps. Draco’s balls were resting against Harry’s ass as he leaned forward across Harry’s back, his mouth close to Harry’s ear.   
“Say that again.”  
“You feel so go--”  
“No, my name. Say that again.”  
“Draco?”   
Draco moaned loudly. “Again.”  
“Draco.” Harry said. “Draco, Draco.” Letting out a shaky breath Draco turnd Harry’s head and kissed him, softer than the manic kisses he was getting before. Harry’s hole was pulsing around the cock, begging Draco to move and at the same time wanting him to stay where he was. “I love you so much, Draco.” Grinning, Draco sat back and started to pull out, pushing back in as he got to the head. “Yeah…fuck me.” Harry said, his hand wrapping around his own cock. Draco started to move faster as Harry stroked himself. Draco ran one hand along Harry’s back, his fingers outlining the muscles. Harry started pushing into Draco, his body begging for more. Draco gripped his hips and pounded into Harry. As Harry sat up a bit more Draco’s cock grazed his prostate and he shouted out in pleasure. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist so he wouldn’t move again, so they wouldn’t lose the position. With every thrust Draco’s cock rubbed Harry’s prostate making him cry out and buck, matching Draco’s rhythm.  
Harry’s hand was moving quickly, his orgasm so close that choked cries were tearing out of his throat. Draco pulled on his hips as if trying to bring him impossibly closer, pounding into him so hard there was a slapping noise from his balls hitting Harry’s ass. Harry got onto just his knees, wrapping his free arm around Draco’s neck. “Come for me.” Draco said against Harry’s neck. With a loud groan Harry came hard, his back arching and his head resting on Draco’s shoulder. His whole body shook as the orgasm rolled through him, emptying himself onto the bed in front of him. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you lose control.” Draco said. Harry turned his head and kissed Draco. “Ugh, fuck!” Draco shouted, his hands digging into Harry’s hips. He stopped thrusting and pushed deep, coming hard inside Harry’s ass. Harry pushed into him, his hand rubbing the back of Draco’s head as he bucked against Harry. Totally spent, both boys collapsed onto the bed, Draco coming out of Harry and laying behind him. Harry turned around to face Draco. They stared at each other as they tried to catch their breath, both of them breathing heavy. “Turn…back…around.” Draco said through breathing. Harry did and Draco scooted up behind him, pressing their bodies together, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and resting his head on Harry’s. They stayed like that for a while, until their breathing was normal again.   
“Draco?” Draco moaned to show he was listening. “You’ll stay at my place, right?”  
Draco shifted and leaned his forehead against the back of Harry’s neck. “As long as we’re allowed back after the scene we caused in front of the building.” Harry laughed. He reached up and grabbed the hand hanging over his stomach. Draco moaned quietly and was soon sleeping. Harry closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of being wrapped in Draco’s arms, still surprised at how much he liked being there. It wasn’t long before Harry fell asleep as well, too physically spent to even remove his glasses.


End file.
